


Bliss

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: With Melinda strapped to Tish's back, him pushing the pram, his wife's arm linked in his, all was right with their little corner of the world.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Ritchie lost. He lost big; put his tail between his legs and ran home to his mama.”

“And I certainly concede that loss. I personally did not think he was the man for the job though they chose not to gauge my opinion. Your party made some strides two years ago but believing you can take the House are delusions of grandeur. Bartlet, I mean President Bartlet, doesn’t translate well in Middle America where people don’t speak Ivy League.”

“Tell that to the 56% of Americans who voted for him.” Josh said. “You're a hater.”

“Not a hater.” Preston shook his head. “I'm just a realist. If forced to choose between President Bartlet and Ritchie, I may have chosen the Democrat too. Still, the House is out of your reach right now. Believe me.”

“I think you're wrong.” Sam replied, not quite believing what he was saying. He knew they could pick up some seats, particularly in the Northeast and the Pacific Northwest. The DNC was looking to make a foothold for ’06, when they planned the big takeover. Democrats wanted the White House and the House of Representatives. The Senate was a distant hope…people liked who they liked and most retained positions for decades.

“Haffley is bringing the young people back. College students, urban professionals, and minorities are rejoining the fold.” Josh rolled his eyes at Preston. “For a while it was getting scary but we are back on our feet. This election will show that we lost the last few battles but will win the war. The President is not going to push Haffley around.”

“He already has…several times.” Josh said. He looked at his best friend, screwing his eyes around. “How can you listen to this? They all talk the same.”

“Healthy debate is good Josh. It’s good for the soul and for the country.” Sam said it as if he were reading a cue card.

Lynda laughed, sipping her beer. The four of them were out on Sam and Tish’s deck, enjoying mid-July’s evening sun. Susan came out of the house and plopped on her husband’s lap. She grabbed his head, kissing him passionately. Josh just looked at the couple. Tish’s little sister was a beautiful girl and he was trying to figure out what she saw in this guy. Sure, he was handsome, and well toned, but how could she possibly listen to him talk for more than ten minutes.

“If Pres ever gets on your nerves with political shit, that’s all you have to do.” She said.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Josh muttered. “How can you be a Republican man, you're black.”

“Josh!” Lynda exclaimed, slapping his arm as she laughed.

“I'm serious. They are not known to be the party of inclusion.”

“I'm sorry Sam.” Preston said, ignoring Josh. “Am I being a complete nuisance?”

“Please Pres.” Sam flagged it off. “Every opinion is welcome at my table and you know that.”

They pounded fists and the subject changed to the upcoming college football season. Lynda rolled her eyes. It was bad enough to talk about sports, but they were talking about Ivy League football. She wondered aloud where Tish was. Sam got up to check on the chicken and shrimp he was grilling.

“Here I am. Someone woke up and wanted to see daddy.”

Sam turned, smiling at his wife and son. He swept him out of Tish’s arms, holding him up before cuddling him close.

“How is daddy’s big boy?” he handed Tish the fork to flip the chicken. “Hey big boy. Hey Gray.”

“Hey kid.” Josh clucked the infant under the chin as Sam sat beside him. “God, he definitely has the Seaborn cheekbones and chin. I am amazed how much he looks like you.”

“He is absolutely beautiful.” Sam said. He kissed his son, beaming as if he had just won the lottery.

 

Early on the morning of May 12, 2004, two weeks before her due date, Tish’s water broke. Sam was nervous but he knew what to do. He gathered up a sleeping Lin, got Tish, her overnight bag, and they went to GW. On the way, she called her mother, who said she would meet them there to look after Lin. She arrived twenty minutes after the Seaborns, Ted in tow.

“Daddy, you didn’t need to get out of bed.” Tish said. “It’s after midnight.”

“Nonsense Tishy. I didn’t want to be anywhere but here for this joyous moment.” He pulled two Cohibas from his pocket. “For afterward Sam…only the best on this night.”

“Oh yes sir.”

Tish’s labor lasted four hours. At 5:15, Vivian Kathryn Seaborn was born. The first thing Sam noticed was she had the same shaped eyes as her mother but they were the same color as his. Big, clear blue eyes. She weighed in at five lbs, 11 oz with all ten fingers and toes. Sam cried when he first saw her. He kissed his wife and thanked her.

Tish smiled, bearing down on the pain of the second child crowning inside of her. Nine minutes and 27 seconds later, a son was born. He was a surprise because they only asked the doctor if they were having at least one daughter and the answer was yes. Smaller than his sister by a little over a pound, his healthy color and cry consoled the doctors as well as the couple. Almost immediately out of the womb, his resemblance to his father was evident. While Vivian was a combination baby, this little boy was all Sam.

“What are you going to name him?” the doctor asked.

“Graydon Edward Seaborn.” Sam said, unable to stop smiling.

“It’s a good name.”

“Yes, it is.” Tish replied, nodding.

By late morning, the entire McTiernan clan was at the hospital. There were flowers, balloons and plenty of photos taken of the two newest members of the family. Many White House staffers showed up before the day was over and the President of the United States was planning his visit for the next afternoon. It was a celebrated day for Sam and Tish.

“Hey Gray, did the smell of the shrimp kabobs wake you?” Sam asked. “You're too little for that.”

“Soon enough kiddo.” Lynda rubbed his back. “Don’t grow up too fast.”

Sam just held him close as they sat talked and drank wine. Tish served the grilled chicken, shrimp kabobs, corn on the cob, and summer squash to their guests. She sat next to Sam, rubbing his shoulder before kissing their son’s forehead.

“You two are adorable.” Preston said. “The new American dream; the picture of bliss.”

“Be careful, he might try to put you in a hotel commercial.” Susan said laughing.

“I am definitely blissful.” Tish replied.

“Tired, but blissful.” Sam amended.

“They don’t sleep through the night, do they?” Josh asked.

Sam shook his head.

“We have a routine though. I get up once and Tish the other time. We put them down about seven or eight and they usually wake up for a bottle between midnight and two. Then its sleep until six or so.”

“I am going to start to keep them up a bit longer so they can sleep through the night in a few weeks. They have to eat though and I don’t want to integrate cereal into their diet until six months.”

“I thought you were breastfeeding.” Preston said. He wasn’t even sure he wanted children though he knew with Susan he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Perhaps he could convince her to have just one. He was an only child and he turned out just fine.

“We’re bottle feeding them with breast milk.” Sam said. “That way Tish doesn't have to wean and I can also be a part of the feeding process. It’s the time when an infant bonds most with a parent.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Josh asked. “I love you guys but that is too much…way too much.”

The subject turned again, this time to film and the upcoming television season. Sam excused himself; Graydon was sound asleep and he wanted to put him down.

“I'm excited about the West Wing.” Tish said. “I want to see where it goes without Rob Lowe.”

“Down the toilet.” Josh muttered. “And Sorkin is gone too. I think the President’s daughter being kidnapped was a bit too close to home for some of us. It’s only a matter of time before they fall victim to melodrama. Which I'm OK with because then I won't have to spend Sunday afternoons catching up on three episodes at a time.”

“I say good riddance.” Preston replied.

“You would.” Lynda said. “We can't all thrive on news shows. It’s a good show and I think it can survive without Rob.”

“Maybe, but Sorkin wrote all the genius material.” Susan said. “I don’t know it would be like CSI: Miami without Horatio Caine.”

“Bite your tongue.” Tish said as Sam came back. “He is amazing.”

“Delicious.” Lynda said in a dreamy voice. “I love the sadness in his eyes, when he just looks away from you sometimes.”

“I love how he slides his shades on in a scene.” Tish said.

“Oh God,” Sam rolled his eyes. “We must be talking about Horatio Caine.”

“The guy is a classic over actor.” Josh replied. “He’s horrid.”

“Not to mention that David Caruso looks like Howdy Doody.”

The guys laughed. Josh insisted if he and Preston were agreeing than it was monumental.

“Everyone knows David Caruso looks like Howdy Doody.” Lynda said. “Horatio looks like Horatio.”

“How do women do that?” Josh asked. “That is a totally female phenomenon.”

“The unattractive sexy man dates way back in history.” Susan said. “The first for me was Donald Sutherland in MASH.”

“I had a crush on Kojak as a kid.” Lynda admitted.

“Christopher Walken is one of mine. Oh, and Steve Buscemi.”

“You guys are just weird.” Josh said laughing.

“Said the Jewish guys who loves Christmas songs.” Tish said.

They all laughed. Lynda rustled Josh’s hair and they laughed even more. The party started to wind down after that. Their friends knew that between work and raising babies Sam and Tish didn't get much alone time. Since Melinda was with her grandparents in St. Paul for the next week, they were going to have a little time for themselves. They missed their oldest child but did plan to take advantage of the down time. Preston and Susan left first, hugging and kissing the couple. Josh and Lynda stayed a bit later; they had another beer while chatting about this and that. Josh bummed a ride from Lynda after his prerequisite breakdown of the phenomenon of Sam’s brother-in-law. He rode in with Sam from the White House.

“OK. I'm going to the ladies room and then we can go.”

“Alright.”

Sam started to clean up the dinner dishes. Josh sat in the chair next to Tish.

“Do you think Lynda would go out with me?” he asked.

“Ask her, not me.” Tish replied. “Don’t be shy…she is terrific.”

“I think so too, she is not afraid to say what's on her mind and I think we might have a good time together. Nothing serious, just dinner or a movie.”

Tish nodded, kissing Josh goodnight before going to check on the twins. She never wanted to smother but found she checked on them several times during the evening and night. She met her best friend going up the stairs, Lynda was coming down, and they shared a hug. Out on the deck, Lynda grabbed her purse and car keys.

“Come Joshua, your chariot awaits. Goodnight Sam.”

She kissed his cheek, he and Josh low fived, and he waved goodbye. He went into the house, called the dogs, and spoke to his wife softly through the baby monitor. 

“I'm walking the dogs honey.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

“Will do. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

When Sam returned home twenty minutes later, Peaches and Herb followed him around as he locked up the house. They hung around in the kitchen while Sam unloaded the dishwasher and Peaches escorted him into the laundry room to take the twins’ clothes from the dryer. They followed him upstairs and into the twins’ nursery. Sam took a moment just to stare at them. He knew his opinion was biased, but they were incredible.

Even at two months, Vivi already seemed to have a personality of her own. Her blue eyes just sparkled as she soaked up the world around her. Gray was quieter but he wanted to see the world too. Sam loved to take them out for walks in the evening, lulling them to sleep with the sounds of Washington, DC. With Melinda strapped to Tish’s back, him pushing the pram, his wife’s arm linked in his, all was right in their little corner of the world.

He folded the onesies, clothes, and pairs of pajamas, putting them in the drawers. Herbie stayed behind to look after the babies while Peaches went with Sam into the bedroom. He undressed, smiling as Tish sang Blondie songs in the shower. Relaxing on the bed with C-Span 2 on low volume, Sam petted the dog as he dialed out on his cell phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey Aunt Tina, its Sam.”

“Hi sweetheart, how are you? How are my beautiful great niece and nephew?”

“Just fine. We’ll be sending new pictures in a few weeks…they are growing fast. Nevertheless, I called to check on you. What did the doctor say?”

Tina had been unwell lately, going back and forth to her doctor’s office. Tish and her mother were both very concerned but Tina didn’t seem to be.

“Aren't you the sweetest boy? Calling to check on me as busy as you must be. Between the White House and the babies when do you find time to sleep?”

“Many, many short naps. Back to the subject at hand ma'am; what did the doctor say?”

After the battery of tests, the doctors determined that she seemed to be suffering from chronic fatigue syndrome.

“It seems like bull Sam. I've been working full-or part time since I was 14 years old. At 62, they want to tell me I'm tired. I knew that already. I don’t know; it seems like a diagnosis when they don’t know what's wrong with you.”

“I know what you mean. You have to take care of yourself though. You're retired now so you don’t have to push so hard. Cut back on some of your volunteer work…take a load off.”

“Says the notorious workaholic.” Tina replied laughing.

“Yes ma'am. You know what I mean. If you need Tish and I for anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

“I would probably consider it.”

“Well I just wanted to check in. Have a good night and say hello to Uncle Butch.”

“I will. Kiss Tish and the babies for me; goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Sam flipped his cell phone closed as Tish came out of the bathroom. She only wore a fluffy blue towel. She was drying her hair and Sam thought she looked amazing. His body reacted immediately to the sight of her but he willed it to calm down. They had not been intimate, in the biblical sense, since late March. 

Still, there were other ways to express love and desire. The Seaborns excelled at them. They loved baths together, massages, cuddling with a good movie, evening walks with the family, and of course their personalized notes. A bit of Sam felt guilty for only having one thought when he saw Tish (bending her over the chair and hearing her scream his name) but she was his wife after all…the woman he loved most in the world.

“You’ve got the funniest look on your face Spartacus.” She pinched his chin.

“Do I?”

“Mmm hmm. Were you on the phone?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. His mouth watered as she took the towel off. She sat naked in the chair with her Caress moisturizer. The other towel went around her damp head. “I called Aunt Tina to check on her. The doctors think she might have CFS.”

“Mom told me yesterday; I thought I told you. You are so sweet.” She ran her lotioned hands up and down her leg as Sam’s eyes followed. “She must have been glad to hear from you. She adores you, you know. My whole family really does.”

“I love them too. I didn’t have a sense of family until yours welcomed me in.”

“We are so hard to get rid of.” She said, laughing as she moved to the other leg.

“That’s alright. If I can deal with Josh as long as I have, I can handle the Garfields and the McTiernans.”

She smiled as Sam shifted on the bed. He watched as she covered her body with lotion. Her arms, shoulders, and across her stomach. He loved the way her arms and hands worked together to cover the bottom of her back and her buttocks.

“I need you to come over here honeybug.” He said.

“I'm almost done.”

“You don’t need to finish. C’mere.”

Tish put her lotion on the little table by the chair. When she stood and smiled, Sam lost his breath. There wasn’t much baby fat on her, a bit of paunch at the bottom of her belly. Sam found it incredibly sexy. He remembered watching her rub cocoa butter on her pregnant belly to keep away stretch marks. It seemed to have worked. Her golden brown skin, flawless in his eyes, remained that way. She had shaved in the shower and Sam liked the almost Superman-like S she sported on her secret skin.

“What's the ‘S’ for?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Sam.” She threw the towel from her head, crawling across the bed and into his waiting arms.

Their kiss was electric and Sam moaned loudly. His arms went around her smooth back; Tish sighed as her sensitive nipples brushed the cotton of his Duke tee shirt. He didn’t know how long they kissed, but it was awhile. It was like the old days…just the feel of her lips on his made Sam so excited. He hoped he always felt like a teenage boy in heat with his wife.

“How much time do you think we have?” he murmured between kisses.

“It doesn’t matter. I will have no problem picking up where we leave off, if we have to.”

Sam nodded as Tish stripped off his shirt and boxer briefs. He was already painfully erect and nothing had happened. OK, watching her moisturize was certainly more than nothing, but still…a great deal of control had been cultivated over five years together.

“You're so excited.” Tish smiled as she stroked him.

“Oh God, how can I not be? It’s been a while and…”

“And what?” she loosened her grip but the stroking continued.

“I want you so bad honeybug; I'm going to explode.”

Tish went down on her husband. It was over rather quickly and though that embarrassed Sam, the release of that almost unbearable tension allowed him to relax.

“Feel better Sparky?” she asked, kissing him.

“Oh yeah. I feel the need to return the favor. I feel the need to kiss you all over.”

Tish smiled when he told her to relax against the pillows. Sam did not ignore an inch of her skin. First with his hands and fingers, followed by his eager mouth and tongue. He was gentle with her breasts; the slightest touch with his lips caused her to moan. Stroking and caressing, Sam watched Tish’s back curve while she grabbed his hair.

“Oh Sam, ohhh, oh God.”

He was nowhere near done and soon his lips moved across her stomach. His tongue dipped in and out of her belly button a few times. She anticipated what was to come; spread her legs for her husband. She was in heat, the temperature in the room rose and they were both sweating. When Sam touched her, she was wet. Tish quivered and her breath hitched in her throat. 

God, he wanted to be slow and torturous…he wanted to spend all night tasting her. Sam had a record of four orgasms in one night and he knew that could be broken tonight. Her first orgasm came easily. He rubbed her clit slowly until she cried out and lifted off the bed. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the observer, he was primed and ready for the big event. 

He wasn't going to be able to talk down his erection from satisfying its lust. It had a mind of its own. There would be many nights for the whole bag of tricks…the first night back in the saddle was not going to be it. Sam positioned himself over her. Tish inhaled, biting her lip as she took him all in. Who knew a little bit of time away would cause such discomfort?

“Are you OK honey?”

“It hurts Sam.”

“It does…oh God.”

He pulled out some and her expression changed. He pressed on slowly, but when he reached a certain point, Tish grimaced in pain. Sam immediately pulled out completely. They looked at each other and after a few awkward moments of silence, Tish started to cry.

“Oh honey, don’t cry. C’mere.” Sam held her close, wiping her tears.

“I'm sorry Sam.” She whispered.

“There is absolutely no reason to be sorry. You just gave birth to twins, my twins; you just haven't healed yet. You're going to be just fine.”

She nodded absently, sniffling in his arms. Did he want her, oh hell yes. As soon as Sam realized she was in pain however, her comfort became much more important than his desire. He whispered words of comfort in her ear while rubbing her back. Tish started to come down.

“I love you Tish.”

“I love you too. I just…”

He placed his finger on her lips.

“You don’t have to feel bad about a thing. I mean that, you know I do. You see the doctor next week and you can discuss the pains with him. They are a concern for me.”

“You're not disappointed, are you?” she asked.

“I am, but only because I love expressing my love and longing for you. Seeing you in pain is something I can hardly bear. I would never do anything to hurt you, especially for sex. Never, ever.”

Sam kissed her forehead and they started to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Crying interrupted their sleep but that wasn’t unusual. They thought it might be Gray…Vivi ate about two hours ago.

“I’ll go.” Sam said, slipping into his boxer briefs.

“You sure will. Its not midnight yet.”

Sam laughed, kissing her before leaving the bed and the room. Peaches took his spot in her arms and Tish cuddled with her dog. He returned a little while later, cradling Vivi and carrying a four oz bottle.

“I heated it.” he said. “Just thought we’d come and sit in here with mommy.”

“Hi lovey.” She kissed Vivi’s head as Sam fed her. “You feel better now that daddy’s feeding you.”

Sam relaxed against the pillows; Tish rested her head on his shoulder. This was bliss for him, being with her and their kids. Smelling Vivi’s little baby smell as she greedily drank her bottle. Feeling Tish’s still damp hair on his bare shoulder. Peaches close by looking at the tiny human being with quiet curiosity. His family was everything. Tish climbed out of bed and went over to the dresser. She put on a pair of pajama pants and tee shirt. Then she sat in front of Sam.

“She is amazing.” He said.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She finished the bottle; Sam put her over his shoulder to burp her. He held her for just a while longer. He waned to know if he should put her down before she fell asleep.

“Yeah. They can get addicted to our holding them. Then you have a problem on your hands.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

Tish kissed her daughter goodnight before they left the room. She curled up in the bed and when Sam came back, he immediately hit the lights. He fell into bed and the arms of his wife. Tish covered him in tender kisses; he could not help but smile. He stroked her hair.

“You always feel so good.” He murmured against her skin.

“So do you. You love me?”

“More than anything Tish…more than everything.”

“Ditto.”

Sam kissed her once more, holding her against him as he fell asleep. Tish relaxed his arms and said silent prayers before sleep overtook her too.

***


End file.
